


make yourself shake fast enough

by will_p



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Ghost Drifting, M/M, Post-Finale, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Hermann ha bisogno di una dannata birra.





	make yourself shake fast enough

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _rating SAFE + slash/femslash_ dell'ultima settimana del [COWT #8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cowt8-week8/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/) (#teamJade ftw!). L'ho iniziata anni fa e... non ho idea di dove volesse andare a parare. Oh well.
> 
> Ci sono brevi riferimenti al background di Newt descritto in novellizzazione & canone espanso vario (nello specifico, Newt che ai tempi dell'università suonava in una band).
> 
> Titolo che c'entra a mala pena ma che non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa @ _Where Did The Party Go_ \- Fall Out Boy.

Hermann ha bisogno di una dannata birra.   
  
E no, non sono gli strascichi del subconscio di Newton a parlare - nel Drift sono passate tante cose, ma non questa: Newton è per i drink dolciastri dai colori improbabili tanto quanto i loro nomi; la birra è tutto Hermann, e in questo momento darebbe la gamba sana per poterne bere una decente.   
  
Non ci vogliono sei dottorati, però, per capire che assumere alcol a poche ore di distanza da una connessione neurale con una coscienza collettiva aliena via cervello di kaiju morente e apparecchiature non testate non è propriamente la migliore delle idee.   
  
( _Un’idea suicida_ , si corregge, _una sciocca, irresponsabile, sconsiderata idea suicida_ , e qualcosa di caldo e vibrante nella sua testa scrolla le spalle e risponde _eh, sì, intendevo quello_ , e Hermann inizia a contemplare la possibilità di darsi il bastone in testa per mettere fine alla serata.)   
  
Ha anche un viscerale bisogno di mettere le mani su un pacchetto di sigarette, ma questo è decisamente Newton. Non l’ha mai sentito accennare al vizio una sola volta in dieci anni, in realtà, ma _lui_ non ha mai toccato una sigaretta in vita sua e ora, all’improvviso, ne agogna un pacchetto come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita - come se fosse appena ieri che sentiva i polmoni bruciare per trattenere l’ultimo tiro della serata, e se chiude gli occhi riesce quasi a sentire il sapore di nicotina sulla lingua, lo scattare distratto dello zippo aperto e chiuso e riaperto nell’aria secca dell’inverno di Boston, il pulsare dei bassi di chissà quale canzone da un amplificatore non lontano.   
  
In nome di tutto ciò che è sacro, se incomincia a fumare per colpa di Newton lo spellerà vivo e si farà un arazzo con i suoi tatuaggi, anche se sarebbe un arredo di pessimo gusto. È già abbastanza brutto dover rivivere personalmente questi ricordi, ma la prospettiva di dover passare una seconda - no, _prima_ volta per il supplizio che a quanto pare è smettere lo alletta ancor di meno.   
  
Per finire, ha anche voglia di abbracciare Newton e restare saldato al suo fianco per sempre, e questo… in completa onestà - ed Hermann è troppo abituato a dire sempre le cose come stanno per non farlo anche nella (ormai relativa) privacy della propria testa - non può dare l’intera colpa di questo a Newton. Non è, purtroppo, qualcosa di nuovo.   
  
Può, però, prendere questo specifico impulso e sbriciolarlo finché non ne rimangano che i minimi termini, per poi procedere a ignorarlo come se fosse la cosa più importante da fare al mondo. Considerando che non devono più pensare a salvarlo, potrebbe persino esserlo davvero.   
  
Certo, sarebbe più facile ignorare l’impulso se Newton non gli passasse un braccio attorno alle spalle, alla vita, al gomito, al collo, a intervalli regolari di dieci minuti, incurante come solo lui sa esserlo del concetto di distanze personali appropriate o delle occhiatacce che Hermann gli sta lanciando mentre arretra, lento ma sostenuto, sempre più lontano dal cuore dei festeggiamenti.   
  
Non che biasimi lo Shatterdome per essere imploso in un party improvvisato nell’istante esatto in cui l’orologio si era fermato, è solo che preferirebbe che la festa si svolgesse lontano da lui. Possibilmente a qualche piano di distanza, o dietro un paio di porte blindate.   
  
Sarebbe più sopportabile se ci fosse della birra vera. Non che abbia intenzione di bere, ovviamente, ma è il principio. Sono così tanti anni che non beve una marca decente che sarebbe contento anche semplicemente di _vedere_ una Kölsch.   
  
“Herrrrrrmann,” sente, e non fa in tempo a girarsi prima che Newton gli si avvinghi di nuovo addosso, viso premuto contro la sua spalla e una mano che finisce con tutta la naturalezza del mondo sul suo fianco. Hermann si odia un po’ per la vampata di calore che gli scalda il petto, anche dopo _ore_ di questo trattamento, e per come invece di scansarlo si protende ancor di più verso di lui. “Herm, amico mio - ecco, tieni,” dice, premendogli tra le mani un bicchiere di qualcosa che Hermann afferra goffamente prima che gli finisca addosso. “Abbiamo salvato il mondo e tu hai la faccia di uno a cui hanno sputato nel tè, andiamo, rilassati! Divertiti! Bevi qualcosa!”   
  
Getta un’occhiata nelle profondità del bicchiere e fa una piccola smorfia. “Dott- … Newton,” si corregge, e il momento d’incertezza vale il modo in cui Newton gli sorride. “Apprezzo l’offerta, ma non credo che nella nostra situazione dovremmo -”   
  
“Ohi, per chi mi hai preso? Non è alcol,” dice, alzando gli occhi al cielo come se fosse la cosa più sciocca che abbia mai sentito, che è semplicemente _ridicolo_ quando nemmeno ventiquattr’ore fa stavano - “È succo. Alla pesca. Hanno aperto la mensa e sono riuscito a procurarmi un bicchiere prima che lo contaminassero di vodka.”   
  
… uh.   
  
“Non penso che quella mistura che i Russi volevano distillare nelle tue taniche contenitive possa classificarsi davvero come vodka,” dice, ma intanto si culla il bicchiere al petto e tenta di capire come un’informazione tanto triviale come quale sia il suo succo preferito possa essere filtrata nel Drift, per poi ricordarsi che no, non è il Drift - Newton sa il suo succo preferito da anni, come lui sa esattamente come Newton prende il caffè, e… non vuole davvero esaminare questa cosa da vicino.   
  
“Be’, c’è _decisamente_ abbastanza alcol etilico dentro!” dice Newton, poi scoppia a ridere, un suono che Hermann sente riverberare contro tutto il proprio fianco. Fa un lungo sorso di succo per nascondere il viso dentro il bicchiere.   
  
Quando lo abbassa, però, Newton lo sta fissando con un’intensità che gli secca la gola. Sembra, se possibile, ancora più vicino. “Dove stai andando?”   
  
“Da nessuna parte, evidentemente,” dice, indicando con un mezzo gesto del bicchiere l’interezza della persona di Newton che lo tiene inchiodato sul posto. Stava puntando a un’osservazione acida, ma dal modo in cui Newton gli sorride, enorme e brillante e così vicino, non crede che sia uscita proprio col tono giusto.   
  
“Bene,” dice, stringendo per un secondo le dita attorno al suo fianco. Hermann inspira bruscamente. “Perché la notte è ancora giovane e _tu_ non puoi lasciarmi solo proprio ora!”   
  
“Sono le otto di mattina,” tenta di puntualizzare, ma Newton si è già staccato da lui e gli ha preso la mano e lo sta tirando verso il centro dei festeggiamenti.   
  
Potrebbe liberarsi senza batter ciglio. La presa di Newton è leggera, quasi incerta, abbastanza per farsi seguire ma non per fargli perdere l’equilibrio - un invito, più che un ordine, ed Hermann potrebbe rifiutarlo in qualsiasi momento.   
  
Finisce il succo in un solo sorso e stringe più forte la mano nella sua.   
  
L’ultima volta che l’ha seguito hanno salvato il mondo, dopotutto. Perché dovrebbe smettere di farlo ora?

**Author's Note:**

> Vorrei aggiungere soltanto che ho avuto qualche problema a decidere che birra far bere a Hermann perché quella che bevo di solito io è, uh, merda, mentre lui mi pare uno con _un minimo_ di buon gusto. Wikipedia però dice che [la Kölsch](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C3%B6lsch) è una birra tipica di Colonia, dove è plausibile che Hermann abbia studiato, e mi sembrava una scelta adorabilmente patriottica, così mi sono buttata su quella :D


End file.
